


Except, Because

by ribbonelle



Series: Long and Mad [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Delphi, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: idk what has happened in lost light but this is based of everything i've read of them and my own thoughts, i guess. if it doesn't fit w canon, then welp. sorry.tenses change, its not truly One (1) sentence per prompt. didn't really edit this too well. how do i like pharma so much? i never used to. seems like the work of the devil.title taken from Pablo Neruda's 'I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You.'





	Except, Because

**Author's Note:**

> idk what has happened in lost light but this is based of everything i've read of them and my own thoughts, i guess. if it doesn't fit w canon, then welp. sorry. 
> 
> tenses change, its not truly One (1) sentence per prompt. didn't really edit this too well. how do i like pharma so much? i never used to. seems like the work of the devil. 
> 
> title taken from Pablo Neruda's 'I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You.'

1\. Pavement

Pharma stares at the energon on the pavement; he had bent down to help the injured mech, but then remembered that he was off-duty.  
 

2\. Unseen

It feels like he has unseen talent, but how does one properly showcase their skills as a medic in a beat down clinic, anyway?  
 

3\. Tray

The tray was full of fancy energon treats; it seemed like Ratchet had good taste. Pharma liked that.

   
4\. Extreme

“That’s kind of extreme, isn’t it?” Ratchet said, and Pharma felt a little tinge of disappointment in his spark, before Ratchet smiled at him, “But that’s interesting. Tell me more.”

   
5\. Blessed

The new clinic he’s working at with Ratchet is promising. Full of potential. Pharma feels blessed.

   
6\. Touch

It wasn’t intentional—Pharma had reached over for their clinic ledger just as Ratchet did the same, but neither of them pulled their hands away.

   
7\. Bending

“90° is alright,” Ratchet instructed, and Pharma obliged by bending the patient’s arm, “Perfect. Hold it steady.”

   
8\. Fur

Pharma was never one for overly luxurious things, but he couldn’t stop running his hands through the petrofox fur scarf Ratchet had gifted him.

   
9\. Opposite

Working opposite Ratchet in their office was great; the mech was very experienced and shared his insight with Pharma every once in a while.

 

10\. Above

Primus above, Pharma _loved_ his job.  
 

11\. Beginning

He loved his job, but Pharma was beginning to suspect that he wasn’t especially amazing at it.

   
12\. Digital

Sometimes he’d have to reach in a mech’s open chest cavity and manipulate the inner workings with his digits, sometimes an instrument couldn’t get things done.

   
13\. Start

From the start, Pharma had known that Ratchet was the better doctor.

   
14\. Notice

The way Ratchet looked at him didn’t escape his notice.

   
15\. Stone

Sometimes the patients would ask specifically for Ratchet, and Pharma would do his best to remain stone-faced.  
 

16\. Always

“Good job today,” Ratchet would always say when they were closing the medical facility up, and that was a consolation, somewhat.

   
   
17\. Commission

“She will have to be out of commission for a while,” Pharma says, apologetic and soft, “I’m sorry. I know things are hard.”

   
18.  Compulsion

Sometimes he’s hit with an impulse to destroy everything he has, but the urge never lingers.

   
19.  Small

One small mistake, and the patient heads straight into a critical state. Ratchet doesn’t say anything, but Pharma feels sick to his core.

   
20.  Relocation

There had been word of relocation, but Ratchet was staying in the Deltaran Medical Facility, so Pharma stayed, too.  
 

21\. Script

It was as if Ratchet was reading from a script; his confession. Like he had practiced it. Pharma kissed him hard, overcome by fondness.  
 

22\. Tending

Tending to patients felt better when Ratchet was doing the same; he didn’t feel like a nurse.

   
23\. Tangent

He had gone off on a tangent, distracted and nervous by how Ratchet was caressing his hands.

   
24\. Steep

“Primus, that’s steep.” Ratchet hissed, squinting at their dinner bill, and his expression was so pained that Pharma burst into laughter.

   
25\. Drawback

The drawback to casually dating Ratchet was the random strangers who came up to them when they went out; Ratchet’s ever-thankful patients.  
 

26\. Ten

“Count backwards from ten,” Pharma said, watching the femme’s spark monitor, “Take your time.”

   
27\. Intercourse

Ratchet was surprisingly sweet in bed; the sex was good, but Pharma wasn’t averse to a little aggression.  
 

28\. Actor

In another life, Pharma reckoned he would have made a fantastic actor.

   
29\. Nerves

Ratchet had been called upon to meet the Prime a bunch of times now, and it was getting on Pharma’s nerves.

   
30\. Total

The surgery was a total success, but Pharma felt…bitter.

   
31\. Amendment

“Oh, I’m Dr. Pharma,” he said, keeping his voice level, “There must have been a mistake. I’m your assigned doctor today. Not Dr. Ratchet.”

   
32\. Applicant

He stared at the applicant form for a facility transfer for what seemed like hours, but couldn’t bring himself to fill it out.

   
33\. Appointed

The news of Ratchet being appointed as the Prime’s medic was aired on television. Pharma watched half of it.

   
34\. Wiped

Pharma wiped his overwhelmed tears away before Ratchet could see them, valve throbbing from how hard he rode Ratchet’s spike.

   
35\. Heart

“You’re breaking my spark, here.” Ratchet said, pretend-clutching his chest, “Don’t joke about leaving, Pharma. What would I do without you?”

   
36\. Watching

Watching Ratchet work used to be inspirational, but all Pharma could feel now was intense jealousy.  
 

37\. Link

He temporarily blocked the comm. link between him and Ratchet before he walked into the interview.  
 

38\. Shadow

He would rather die than live in someone’s shadow.

   
39\. Disorder

“Are you okay?” Ratchet said, concern lacing his words in a way that Pharma felt was patronizing, “You seem off lately.”

   
40\. Mouth

He’s heard of Ratchet’s eventual departure by word of mouth; he knew it was coming.  
 

41\. Remove

It wasn’t as if Pharma was wholly invested in this workplace, in their relationship; it wasn’t hard to remove himself from the equation.  
 

42\. Routine

Dinner on the first day of the weekend was like a ritual for them but the tense atmosphere was unfamiliar.

   
43\. Maximum

“Maximum wattage, please. Ready to shock in three…two… Pharma?”  
 

44\. Instance

There was an instance where it seemed like Ratchet was about to say something—but he never did.  
 

45\. Challenging

Medicine was a challenging field to work in. It did things to a mech.  
 

46\. Doom

Delphi was in a barren, cold wasteland. The idea of the place felt like imminent doom. It was perfect.  
 

47\. Checking  
It felt awkward, checking Ratchet’s apartment for any of his belongings.  
 

48\. Experienced

Pharma would consider himself experienced now too, though.  
 

49\. Strength

“Goodbye, Ratchet,” Pharma said, putting a surprising amount of effort into keeping his tone cordial, “All the best in your future endeavors.”  
 

50\. Incompatible

Pharma shrugged, cleaning a scalpel as his new nurse listened raptly, “Well. Some people are just incompatible.”


End file.
